El primer beso RxA
by Atenea Saotome
Summary: Es un one-shot que describe como fue el primer beso de Ranma y Akane, espero os guste


Bueno este es mi primer fic y no se si les guste pero bueno aquí les traigo mi historia:3

-blablabla- el personaje habla

*blablabla* el personaje piensa

(blablabla) nota de la autora e.e

Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, no lo hago con fines de lucro, solo para entretener.

Era una tarde soleada, en la casa Tendo todo parecía tranquilo, hasta que...

-Ranma! Baka!-Se oye gritar a una Akane muy molesta.-Cuando vas a dejar de molestar a P-Chan?

-Cuando el deje de aprovecharse de su condición para dormir contigo-Responde un Ranma igual o mas molesto que Akane.

-Pero si es mi mascota! Que esperabas?!-Responde Akane acercándose desafiante a Ranma.

-Pues que el te diga la verdad y no abuse de su condición!-Responde Ranma igual acercándose lentamente a Akane.

En ese instante pasa Nabiki corriendo y empuja a Ranma haciendo que este bese "accidentalmente" a Akane(si claro accidentalmente e.e).

Akane se sorprende al sentir los cálidos labios de Ranma sobre los suyos, pero ella no se separa de el (Y quien lo haria? jajaja). Con su corazón latiendole muy rápido, cierra los ojos.

Ranma continua besándola suavemente, y cierra los ojos para hacer mas romántico el momento, lentamente pasa sus manos por la cintura de su prometida para poder acercarla mas y así hacer mas profundo el beso.

Akane al sentir los brazos de su prometido alrededor de su cintura lo abraza por el cuello. Hasta que ambos se tienen que separar por falta de aire.

-Akane... etto... te aseguro que no fue mi intención- Dice Ranma nervioso esperando un golpe por parte de su prometida.

Pero esta en cambio bajo la cabeza triste-Te entiendo Ranma-Dice con los ojos vidriosos, el comentario de Ranma le había afectado mas de lo que ella creería.-Quien querría besar a una marimacho como yo?-Pregunta cuando una lagrima traicionera cae por su mejilla derecha.

Ranma al notar que su prometida lloraba se le encoge el corazón *Odio verla así, ahora que hago? Soy un baka!* Se regaño mentalmente-. Yo no me refería a eso, Akane.-Dice limpiándole la lagrima con su mano suavemente (kawaii *-*)

-Entonces a que te refieres?, siempre te la pasas insultándome, tratándome de marimacho, kawaiikune, torpe...- ella no pudo continuar porque Ranma la callo posando su dedo indice sobre sus labios con suavidad.

-Déjame hablar a mi, yo se que debería habértelo dicho antes pero lo que pasa es que soy un cobarde y tenia miedo de que me rechaces, lo que pasa es que yo... etto... yo te amo Akane... te amo mi marimacho, amo tu sonrisa... tus ojos cafés... amo tu voz sobre todo cuando pronuncias mi nombre-Dice Sonrojado- Yo te amo mucho, demasiado.

Akane al oír eso se quedo muda de asombro, jamas creería que Ranma le diría algo así* Me lo dijo, se me declaro, que debería decirle? y si es solo una broma?* piensa Akane preocupada.

Ranma al ver que su prometida no le respondia se preocupo y decidio alejarse de alli avergonzado *Le dije o que sentia y la muy ingrata ni me respondio* piensa Ranma triste mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Akane al ver que Ranma se alejaba de ella le agarro del brazo para retenerlo a su lado.-A donde crees que vas?-pregunta sonrojada-Todavia no te he dado mi respuesta... etto.. como empiezo? Ranma yo tambien te amo!-Dice abrazandolo

-Enserio Akane?!- Pregunta Ranma sonrojado correspondiendo al abrazo de su prometida.

-Acaso dudas de mi palabra? Claro que te amo. Amo tus ojos, amo tu sonrisa, amo todo de ti, te amo Saotome.-Dice AKane sonrojada, mirando a los ojos a su prometido.

-Akane...- dice acariciando las mejillas de Akane con ternura, sonriendo con cara de bobo-Te amo mi marimacho.-Dice abrazandola.

-Y yo a ti pervertido-Dice correspondiendo al abrazo.

Y asi se quedaron los dos av¿brazados hasta que Kasumi los llamo para la comida, varios minutos despues.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Bueno este es mi primer fic, para presentarme :33 espero les haya gustado, lo hice cuando estaba aburrida y con nada que hacer, realmente no es mi primer fic, pero los otros todavia los estoy escribiendo y no termino, por eso publique este primero e.e, tengo 2 mas en mente asi que espero que les haya gustado, todavia no entiendo muy bien como funciona esto, si alguno me puede explicar mejor de que se trata todo mi correo es atenea_1011 :33

Bueno espero poder subir los otros pronto. les escribo luego :33


End file.
